Angel
by Snavej
Summary: After the birth of his and Mai's first child, Oliver Davis sits alone talking to his daughter.


Oliver Davis clutched the bundle of blankets as it they were a lifeline. Inside the bundle was a tiny baby with a mop of dark brown hair, fast asleep.

"You'll be as beautiful as your mother is one day." He said in a low voice. "No doubt you will have a lot of trouble with boys."

But the baby girl was not listening. She twisted in her sleep and her tiny little hand latched onto her father's little finger.

"Did you know that's an automatic response?" Her father told her matter-of-factly. "Babies have inbuilt automatic reactions to hold onto things."

If the little girl knew this, she did not give any sort of indication that she did.

"Your mother made me promise we wouldn't do anything morbid like name you after a dead person." Oliver continued. "She was so worried you'd be a boy and that we'd be expected to name you after Gene, that's your uncle, and I promised her we wouldn't. She said that it was wrong because Gene is his name and you shouldn't force someone else on an unborn child. They don't really have middle names here in Japan like they do in England, but she said that a middle name would be alright."

The young man gazed down at his daughter for a while, scared to move too much in case she woke up. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do if she woke up. He had read so many books on what was expected, but none of them had prepared him, not for this.

"She wanted to call you Himeko and I wasn't sure but I think she was right now." The man sighed. "Your mother was right about a lot of things; a lot of things that I never really understood. Your father has an IQ over 180, but he's clueless about some very important things."

The little girl twisted again, and Oliver smiled at her changing facial expressions as she dreamed.

"I hope you take after your mother. I hope you have her kindness and her abilities. I hope you don't inherit my psychometric ability. If you are lucky you won't have any psychic powers, so you can grow up like any normal kid. But regardless of that, you will take the world by storm, I know that much."

The young man sighed again.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she would point to other babies and say how cute she thought they were. I never understood that. They were ugly squished little things. But I can see it now. The beauty is not your face, but the infinite possibilities you hold."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Oliver's thoughts and his head spun around to see the intruder. Ayako had stuck her heard through the door and looked as if she was about to speak. But Oliver stared her down. His eyes were full of some silent fury that forced the miko from the room.

"That was Ayako." He continued a minute later. "No doubt she and the other's want to come and meet you. But I want a few more minutes alone with just the two of us. I hope that's okay. They are a bunch of idiots anyway, but your mother cares for them. I suppose they aren't that bad sometimes. They will spoil you rotten, so don't let it go to your head. You don't want to end up as arrogant as your father."

Oliver was still smiling at his daughter. Smiling, as tears began to run down his face.

"You should take note of this, you know. I don't often cry. Your mother does though; she gets so caught up in trying to fix other people's problems. She has such a big heart. I could never care for as many people as she does. As she did…"

The young man pulled his daughter closer to his chest as more tears fell down his handsome face.

The monk, the miko, the medium and the priest could see the raven haired man sat in the hospital chair clutching the bundle of blankets through the door's window.

The onmyoji walked up to the group.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"I tried to go in, but he glared at me until I left." The miko said. "Yasuhara is on his way."

The face of everyone in the group was almost blank. As if they had suffered too much to put effort into showing it. Only the medium had tear tracks down her beautiful doll-like face.

"Does Yasuhara know?"

"Yes. I told him." Ayako said, forcing her professional façade.

"What's Naru going to do?" Bou-san asked.

"What else can he do but carry on?"

"I thought after Gene, he had suffered enough for a lifetime. It's like he's cursed."

"What about his parents?"

"They are currently in the air. We can't contact them." Lin answered. "Madoka had already left for the airport; they'll be here in a few hours."

The group fell silent and returned to gazing into the little hospital room.

"Your mother loved you the moment she knew you existed." Oliver told his daughter. "She was always talking to her stomach as if you could hear her. I hope you could. Though I have some video footage of her... Mostly from cases through and due to the situations, we will probably have to wait until you are a little older to watch them."

His sobs began wracking his body. Clenching his eyes shut, he forced calmness through his limbs.

"But your mother is with your Uncle Gene now. I bet they are both watching over us as I speak. I imagine Gene is very annoyed. I never cried like this over him. The idiot did not deserve my tears. But your mother does. She always has and always will."

**Author's note: I used up half a toilet roll blowing my nose and wiping my eyes writing this. Please review.**


End file.
